


Love Comes To Those Who Believe It

by VJR22_6



Series: Violet Appreciation Week! [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, hi and welcome to sabresisters love hours, violetappreciationweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJR22_6/pseuds/VJR22_6
Summary: Violet cares about Lena immensely, and she’s willing to adapt to the changes that her sister’s adoption will bring. Lena’s worth it to her.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing
Series: Violet Appreciation Week! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Love Comes To Those Who Believe It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome back to Violet Appreciation Week!!! Today’s prompt was adoption. Hope y’all like it!
> 
> Title taken from Celine Dion’s “That’s the Way it Is.”

“You’re awake,” Violet whispers. It’s not a question of if she is. Lena rarely sleeps, and when she does, it’s fitful. She’s scared to do so. Violet knows that, that’s why she offered to share her room instead of having Lena sleep in the guest room.

“So what if I am?” Lena grumbles, and then sighs. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be- yeah.”

“It’s alright. Lack of sleep leads to irritability.”

“You said that at the mansion last week.”

“And you still haven’t rested properly since.”

“So what?”

“Lena, you need to sleep,” Violet murmurs, tossing back her blankets. It’s dark, but there’s a bright enough moon outside that she can see Lena’s silhouette peering back at her from across their bedroom. She crosses her arms, hoping Lena can see her too. “She’s not going to hurt you again.”

“I’m- look, you fought for me in that dream. I know you care. But it’s best if you let me go. I’m not worth fighting for, not fighting her for anyway.”

“You’re worth it to me.”

Violet grabs her book off the nightstand and a flashlight from the drawer, then crosses the room. She hops up on Lena’s bed quietly, deftly, and switches the flashlight on. “Papa used to read me bedtime stories, when I couldn’t sleep. Maybe that’s what you need.”

“You’re gonna read to me? Nerd,” Lena teases, but she makes room at the head of the bed nonetheless. Violet opens the book- a collection of fairytales- and finds her favorite story inside.

“Once upon a time there was a prince who wanted to marry a princess; but she would have to be a real princess.”

By the time they get to the happily-ever-after, Lena curls up into her pillows, and rests, and Violet knows she’s done what she can. It’s time for bed, and morning will bring challenges she needs to have energy for. It always does.

Violet is usually a prepared person. She’s able to handle a lot of things with ease. She takes care of herself physically and mentally, and she has the strength to handle almost all of the things life throws at her.

Well, except for Lena becoming part of her family.

When her dads announce their plan at breakfast the next morning, both of the girls are, understandably, a bit shaken up. They’re happy about it, of course, it’s just so much all at once.

They shuffle Lena’s things around and find her a permanent place in what used to just be Violet’s room. Now it’s theirs together.

Their dads have to pull a lot of strings. For one, Magica is the only one who can actually confirm Lena exists, and it’s not like they can just adopt her without that. They’re lucky one of their dads is a determined lawyer. He creates Lena an existence, gives her a birth certificate and a legal name and a birthday. All things she’d just kind of gone without before.

They don’t know quite when Lena sprung from the earth at Magica’s fingertips but she really doesn’t define that time as living. They do have to have a birthday for her though. It’s her choice, really, when they celebrate her, so Violet is completely behind any day she picks. Especially when that day turns out to be the day Webby and Violet brought her back from the Shadow Realm.

The first real and true name Lena has, the first legal name of hers, isn’t De Spell. She was Magica’s creation, sure, but the witch cast her out. She isn’t Magica’s shadow any longer.

She’s a Sabrewing.

Violet is a Sabrewing too, and though they’re different- daring or cautious, curious or careful- they have a bond that their friends will never understand.

Because sure, the triplets are siblings like they are, and Webby understands what being part of a found family means. But both coming from less than wonderful backgrounds, finding love and safety in each other, it’s different. It’s unique. It’s beautiful and Violet adores it.

As things often are, though, their relationship does get put to the test. Specifically the test of Magica, trying to worm her way back into Lena’s life with twisted words.

Their dads have just dropped them off at the library when she makes her entrance. Hauntingly white and twitchy, like last time, and grinning at Lena like she thinks she deserves even a moment of her time.

Violet is not about to stand for that.

She pulls a book from her bag before Magica even speaks, and she hears the magic crackle off Lena’s fingertips like static. “What do you want, Aunt Magica?”

“My magic, of course, but also you,” she croons, a despicable look in her too-yellow eyes. “I mi- missed you!”

Lena assumes her most skeptical expression. “Sure you do.”

“You are not going to use her again, De Spell,” Violet threatens quietly. Her voice is a rumble, the thunder of a girl who is just really, really not in the mood to fight. “I won’t let you.”

Magica laughs, a hyena’s barking wail. “I’m getting my magic back, little one, you can’t stand in my way.”

“I think both of us could take you just fine,” Lena replies, fists balled up and standing defensively. Violet nods to her, and when Magica makes her move, she swings her book at the witch viciously. As if she’s fueled solely by protective rage, desperate to keep Lena safe.

Magica topples under the force of the blow, and Lena zaps her with a purple blast. Violet steps back, shocked into just staring at Magica’s unconscious body. She’s jolted out of it when Lena grabs her hand. “Let’s go!”

They start running down the sidewalk, ducking down a side street in panic. Both of their hands tremble, but Lena grins at Violet. “You’re the coolest sister.”

She smiles back, for once uncaring about the emotionless facade she likes to keep. “That’s you, actually.”

“Are you kidding? You knocked her to the ground like she was nothing!” Lena laughs, leading the way through the city. Violet fishes her phone from her pocket, typing out a sort of SOS to their dads. “You were the one to blast her.”

“Like I was gonna let anybody hurt you. Especially not her.”

“I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you, either.”

And there, in that back alley, warm sun overhead and the promise of togetherness in her future, Violet feels absolutely wonderful about having a sister.


End file.
